Shadow Clone Sex
by kingkong123
Summary: Naruto has some fun with his favorite jutsu.


"Sakura! Hurry Up!" cried Naruto. Sakura was getting off from work at the hospital and Naruto was eagerly waiting for her.

"Alright! I'm coming!" said Sakura. "I don't know why you are so eager today. It's not like we have anything special planned."

"I have something very special planned today," said Naruto

"What are you talking about? Tell me what you're planning!" cried Sakura.

Still, Naruto kept his lips shut.

Finally, Naruto and Sakura got back to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto automatically grabbed Sakura and ran right to his bedroom.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" cried Sakura.

"I have been wanting to do this a long time Sakura. But now I'm ready to do it." Said Naruto.

Naruto automatically pushed Sakura onto the wall and pressed his lip to hers. He kissed her hungrily but softly. Sakura, surprised, suddenly kissed back and moaned into Naruto's mouth. Naruto quickly slipped his tongue out and licked Sakura's bottom lip. Sakura opened her mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. Sakura moaned and moaned again for Naruto's taste was out of this world. They finally broke apart but Naruto wasn't done yet. He quickly started kissing down Sakura's neck and started sucking and licking.

"Naruto! That feels so good!" said Sakura.

Sakura quickly brought Naruto's mouth back to hers and kissed Naruto's mouth roughly. Naruto brought both of Sakura's legs around him and Sakura straddled him. Sakura, so filled with excitement started grinding herself into Nartuo's penis. Naruto gasped and grabbed Sakura's ass. He quickly brought her to his bed and ripped off her pants and shirt leaving only Sakura with her bra and panties. Naruto starred at Sakura awestruck.

"You look very beautiful Sakura!" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed and quickly ripped off Naruto's shirt and pants too leaving only his boxers. With Naruto's six-pack revealed, she automatically started kissing his chest all over. Then when she got to his waist, she ripped his boxers off and his erection automatically sprang to life.

"Whoa! That's pretty big!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto blushed.

Sakura then rubbed Naruto's dick and started sucking and licking it. The other parts where her mouth didn't cover were covered by her hands. Naruto started moaning like crazy.

"I'm going to cum!" screamed Naruto

Automatically, Sakura was filled with Naruto's delicious liquids. Sakura suddenly licked his semens all up.

"Your juices taste so good!" said Sakura

"Well, it's time for you to get some pleasure too." said Naruto.

Naruto quickly made Sakura stand up. Then, Naruto said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

Automatically, 5 Naruto's appeared. The real Naruto aimed his penis right at Sakura's entrance.

"Are you ready Sakura?" asked Naruto

"I'm ready whenever you are Naruto. I want you now." said Sakura

Naruto quickly plunged right into Sakura. Sakura screamed trying to resist the pain. Suddenly, the pain turned to pleasure and Naruto started pumping at a very fast pace. Sakura moved her hips to the rhythm of Naruto. Then, one of Naruto's clones slammed his penis into Sakura's ass and Sakura moaned with more pleasure. Two other clones quickly ran to her chest and started sucking and licking Sakura's erected nipples. Sakura moaned and moaned with pleasure. Finally, the last clone positioned his penis at Sakura's mouth and Sakura automatically sucked the penis dry. All at the exact moment, all the clones cummed on Sakura. Warm and precious liquids filled Sakura with warmth. The taste of the liquids tasted great while the liquids in her clit and ass warmed her up. Finally all the clones disappeared leaving the real Naruto now kissing and licking the rest of the semen on Sakura.

"Naruto. That was the best feeling ever." Said Sakura

"Who said I was done with you yet?" said Naruto "I still didn't taste your liquids."

Naruto then automatically rammed 3 fingers into Sakura's clit and started pumping as fast as he could.

Sakura screamed, "I'm going to cum!"

Naruto quickly took out his 3 fingers and plunged his tongue right into Sakura. Naruto sucked and licked all of Sakura's liquids.

"Sakura you taste so great and I love you." Said the exhausted Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto." Said the exhausted Sakura.

They both fell onto the bed in blissful slumber.


End file.
